Hurry up and Save me
by laurenbear123
Summary: A story about Melody visiting Atlantica where she meets a boy. With her annoying brothers the cause she swims off and something happens...   Please R R Rated K  to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Little Mermaid 2: Hurry up and Save Me

**Authors Note: I do not own the Little Mermaid but Jason, Michael, Justin and Zac are all my own characters. Enjoy **

Melody couldn't wait. She was going to visit Atlantica soon. It was a 16th birthday from her parents Princess Ariel and Prince Eric. The only problem was, her 3 older brothers Jason, Michael and Justin had to go with her. Jason was the eldest at 18 years of age while Michael and Justin were 18. They were very protective of their only sister. They knew how boys could be. As Melody ran down the hallway her brothers followed her. She finished getting ready, said good-bye to her mother and father and ran out to meet her grandfather King Trident. He changed Melody and her brothers into merpeople and she dived underwater. She did flips and swam in circles happily, while her brothers watched her and smiled. On her way to Atlantica she bumped into a handsome young boy. He had blonde hair and big blue eyes with a blue tail that matched them. She instantly fell in love as did he.

"Oh please excuse me princess Melody. My apologies. Welcome back to Atlantica." He said politely.

"N-No problem and Thank-You." She responded.

"Hey! Who are you? Why are you talking to our sister?" Jason yelled.

Ever since Melody's ex Boyfriend they had been very protective of her. Her Ex boyfriend was very stuck up. He was a prince. Every guy since then had to get 'the warning'.

"Oh my name's Zac. I'm from Atlantica. I was just apologizing." He said,

"How old are you? What do you do?" insisted Michael.

"I am 16. I was born October 12. I am a full time student and I work at the palace part time."

Melody was shocked. That was her birthday!

"Okay well, we will be watching you. Be careful Buddy." Justin warned.

"Good-bye for now Princess Melody."

"Please, call me Mel."

"Good-bye for now Mel." He smiled as she blushed and let out a little giggle. Her brothers noticed. She watched him swim away. Melody started to do the same when her brothers swam beside her and started to make fun of her.

"Ooooh. Melody and Zac swimming in the sea. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." they sang. All they got from her was a simple sigh and a look of disgust. She swam faster and headed to her room to see her parents in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum, Dad! What are you doing here?"

"We came for your party." Ariel said.

"Party, What Party?"

"For your birthday, you didn't think we would let you turn 1 and not have a party did you?" Eric questioned.

"Now come on we have to go shopping." Her mother told her.

"Hey mum. Is the whole kingdom going to be there tonight?"

"Yes Hun. Why?"

"Oh, I met someone today and-"

"Name, Age, Cuteness?" Ariel asked

"Zac, 16, 1000 out of 10, and he's born on the same day as me!"

"On the same date? That's fate Mel."

"I know. What do you think I should do?"

"Dance, talk. Whatever you want."

Back at the kingdom, Eric Jason, Michael and Justin were talking.

"How was the trip boys?" Eric asked.

"Great. Except we had to give 'the warning'." Said Jason.

"Oh. To who?"

"This guy named Zac. He's born on the same day as Mel. Same age too. She seems to like him and vice-versa. "

While shopping Melody and Ariel knew they needed to find the perfect pair of seashells to get Zac's attention.

"Perfect." Melody said. The seashells were Red with sparkles and it matched her Red tail perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

At the dance Melody was looking for Zac when she was approached by a male behind her.

"Excuse me Miss, but may I have this dance?"

She turned around to see Zac. With a smile she took his hand as he led her out to the dance floor. As they danced Melody and Zac began talking.

"How long are you here for Melody?"

"3 months. But I will be busy, being a princess and all."

"So long. I'm sure I can see you again."

She smiled but also blushed. As the night grew old, more and more people left. Eventually so did Zac.

"Good-night…Mel." He laughed, as did she. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and waved goodbye.

She swam over to a giant sea sponge, laid down and fell asleep. Jason picked her up and carried her to her room. He put her in bed and kissed her on her forehead.

"Night Mel."

Melody dreamt of Zac that night and he dreamt of her. Later in her dream things turned ugly. She dreamt she was on a date with Zac when her brothers followed her. When she found out she swam off and got captured by an evil sea witch. She woke up screaming and crying. Her brothers swam into her room followed by her parents. She explained her dream and they all gave each other a worrying look. They all knew that Melody had visions of the future in her dreams. Her brothers said they would stay with her. As her parents went back to bed, Jason laid next to her on her bed while Michael and Jstin got a chair and sat in front of her.

"Thanks guys. I Love you. You're the best annoying brothers in the world." They all laughed.

"We love you too Mel. Now go to sleep." Michael said.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Mel woke up with her brothers. She asked them if they could hang with her for a while. They agreed and they set off outside. She bumped into Zac and soon enough they were talking about everything and nothing. Eventually they became best friends. Her brothers kept an eye on her while they became closer friends. Eventually Zac had the courage to ask Melody out.

"Uh...Mel. There something that I wanted to ask you. W-will you go out with me?" He asked nervously.

This shocked Melody.

"Oh Zac, how could I say no to you? You're Amazing.

"So tonight, at the movies about 8:00?"

"Sure. I can't wait." She smiled as they went in different directions. On the way to the castle Melody was humming to herself when her brothers cam up beside her.

"So Mel. Where's lover boy talking you tonight?" Justin insisted.

"To the movies if you must know. At 8:00."

"Okay well be safe and if you need us just call us. We will come and pick you up at 10:30." Michael said.

At the movie Melody and Zac sat in the middle. Little did they know that Melody's brothers were just a few rows behind them so they could keep an eye on her. As Zac slowly did 'the move' the boys watched closely. Zac put his arm around Melody and she let out a quite scream while she put her head on his shoulder. At the end of the movie the two swam out hand in hand. From behind them they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Jason, Michael, Justin. What are you doing here?"

"We followed you."

"YOU FOLLOWED ME?" Melody screamed.

"We had to-" Jason sentenced was cut out half way.

"Watch your sister? Make sure she didn't fall for another jerk?"

"Mel we were only trying to-" Again his sentence was cut of early.

"ENTERTAIN YOURSELVES!"


	5. Chapter 5

Melody swam off in a huff as her brothers and Zac swam after her but Melody was really fast. Soon enough Melody swam into a dark cave. She was alone, cold and scared. All of a sudden a voice came out from the shadows.

"Princess Melody shouldn't have swum away. Now no one can help her."

Please, please don't hurt me. W-Who are you?"

"I am Alaine. The Sea Witch."

This was it her dream. Her date with Zac, swimming away. It was all coming true.

"I am going to use you to get the trident."

Outside the boys were still looking for her.

"Mel, we are really sorry. Please come out.'

Melody heard them and called out for help while Alaine was gone.

"Help! I'm in this cave. Hurry up the sea witch is here."

They swam into the cave as fast as they could until they reached the cave.

"Get away from our sister." Her brothers yelled.

"And my girlfriend." Zac yelled. He looked at her and she smiled.

"You will never beat me. I'm too powerful for you." Alaine said

The boys fought and eventually defeated Alaine. For the moment.

"MELODY! You're safe!" her brothers said as they swam over to her.

"Thanks to you I was out in this mess and thanks to you I got out of this mess." She smiled as she hugged them and once again told them she loved them.

Melody went over to Zac.

"Thank-You Zac, You mean everything to me. "

"I Love You Melody. You're my everything."

"I Love You too Zac."

The two kissed and swam back to the castle.

Alaine watched from her cave eager for revenge.


End file.
